This invention relates to bottle closure means. Closure means of this type are produced in many countries by the millions and used for all sorts of bottles, for instance for cleansing agents and cosmetics. In these closure means, the cap is held in two possible stable positions by the springacting strip, namely, in the open position and in a position shortly preceding the closure position.
These closure means suffer from the drawback that while the cap can be opened by one manual action, two manual operations on the other hand are required for closing. The geometry in the closure means known so far is such that the spring-acting strip loses its tension during the closing procedure before the cap closes completely. Accordingly, closure means of this kind ordinarily are provided with a snap connection which require first flipping over the cap into the closure position and second, snapping the closure into position by further pressing the cap.